


За кулисами

by Chertopoloh, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Mini, G-PG13 [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время Римского кона Джаред вывихнул плечо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За кулисами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meanwhile, Down in the Green Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754043) by [Callisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto). 



> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "За кулисами"

К тому времени как Дженсен добирается до гримерки, все уже кончено. Плечо Джареду вправлено тут же на полу, среди вчерашних крабовых котлеток (ну ни хрена себе «всего лишь ушиб локоть», Даниэла!), Осрик в трансе. А самого пострадавшего прогнали до конца дня в его номер, назначив постельный режим. Сработает это, как же...  
  
— Но он же в порядке, да? Никаких больниц, ничего такого? — Дженсен тихо разговаривает в углу с Даниэлой.  
  
— В полном. Доктор прибыл очень быстро.  
  
Дженсен кивает, чувствуя на себе взгляды. Высмотрев Осрика, он подходит к нему, натягивая улыбку.  
  
— Ё-моё, чувак, и двух лет не прошло, как ты наконец-то его завалил! — он хлопает Осрика по плечу. По залу эхом разносится наполовину нервный, наполовину облегченный смех.  
  
Улыбка Осрика скорее напоминает гримасу.  
— Старик, мне так жаль. Мы тут фигней страдали, и он поскользнулся на кипе дурацких газет, — он проводит ладонью по волосам. — Меня теперь убьют, да? Ну эти... фанаты. Пока мы тут болтаем, он пропускает свою панель.  
  
Дженсен ерошит ему волосы. Осрик не виноват, что Джаред прыгает на людей в не отведенных для этого местах.   
— Не. Мы представим тебя героем, а его обалдуем — и ведь даже не соврем. Запросто. Точно тебе говорю. Похоже, он в порядке.  
  
И это правда, но все-таки…  
  
Он подзывает Даниэлу:  
— Мне нужно двадцать минут. Что там у меня сейчас по графику?  
  
— Н-ну, раздачу автографов перенесли, но вы с Мишей уже десять минут как должны стоять на сцене, так что я не думаю, что…  
  
Дженсен пристально на нее смотрит. Даниэла, конечно, тетка классная, но слова про двадцать минут не были просьбой.  
  
Она поспешно кивает.  
— Конечно. Я обо всем позабочусь.  
  
— Хорошо, — по мнению Дженсена, Миша ему должен.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен открывает дверь в смежный номер и окидывает взглядом гостиную: одежда и всякая фигня в наличии, и ни одного Джареда. Скорей всего, задрых в спальне.  
  
— Джаред? — на всякий случай не слишком громко, но Дженсен не ожидает, что тот спит, что бы там доктор ему ни дал. К обезболивающим у Джареда восприимчивость, как у бревна.  
  
— Я тут.  
  
Джаред вытянулся на кровати, опираясь на внушительную гору из всех имеющихся в номере подушек. Правая рука покоится поперек груди.  
  
— Привет, Дженсен.  
  
Малость под кайфом, но сна ни в одном глазу.  
  
— Привет. — Дженсен осторожно усаживается слева от Джареда, взглядом оценивая травму. Тот скинул только туфли, так что под футболкой и рубашкой трудно что-либо разглядеть, но он явно бережет руку, крепко прижимая ее к себе. Дженсен осторожно кладет ладонь ему на запястье и чувствует, как оно напряжено.   
  
Качая головой, он смотрит Джареду в глаза:  
— Джей, че за хрень?  
  
— Да знаю, знаю! — чересчур громко отвечает тот. — Гребаная гримерка — не комната, а закуток какой-то!  
  
— Ну да, давай, вали все на помещение. — Дженсен поднимает черный с белой отделкой слинг: — Хм, чувак, разве на тебе не должно быть это?  
  
— Не-а. Док сказал, что пока я лежу смирно, все нормально.  
  
— Ну-ну. Что тебе дали?  
  
— Викодин? Вроде его, — Джаред кивает на прикроватную тумбочку с одиноким пластиковым флаконом. Дженсен тянется за лекарством через Джареда.   
Конечно же, викодин — свалит с ног даже Падалеки. Дженсен ставит флакон на место. Он чуть отстраняется и одной рукой опирается о матрас рядом с больным плечом Джареда, а второй — с другой стороны. И наклоняется, подавляя желание убрать непослушные прядки с его лица.  
Несмотря на дурацкую прическу, полусонно моргающий Джаред чертовски милый — пожалуй, даже слишком.  
  
Викодин явно начинает действовать, но лицо Джареда под щетиной — с такой гордостью отпущенной специально для Рима — бледное и напряженное.  
  
— Полежишь, чтобы полегчало? — тихо спрашивает Дженсен.  
  
— Что? Нет. Ни в коем случае, старик. Мне надо… Дай я только…  
  
Лишь когда Джаред начинает морщиться, и вздыхать, и стонать, становится понятно, что этот идиот не столько ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, сколько пробует подняться.  
  
— Джаред, лежи, бога ради! — достаточно мягко надавить на здоровое плечо — и тот валится обратно на подушки, в результате его непродолжительной борьбы разъехавшиеся во все стороны.  
  
Дженсен складывает их, стараясь, чтобы Джаред оставался в сидячем положении и как можно меньше двигался. Но тот настроен иначе — вертит головой, все время поворачиваясь лицом к Дженсену.  
  
— Дженсен, они вправили мне плечо.  
  
— Я знаю, дружище, — одной рукой Дженсен опирается на подушку, второй поддерживает спину Джареда.  
  
— Прямо там. На… на полу. Рядом с… ну ты понял, с людьми.  
  
— Да неужели! Где…  
  
— Больно.  
  
— …пульт?  
  
Он прекращает возиться с подушками. Когда дело касается боли, Джаред — техасец до мозга костей. Дженсен помнит, как когда-то тому хватило двух уколов, чтобы вправить серьезный перелом руки. Несмотря на травму и на гипс, Джаред отказался пропустить даже один день съемок — куда уж там валяться в отеле, заказав полный набор услуг в номер.   
Дженсена так и подмывает сострить на тему возраста и испорченности актеров, но сейчас не время. Он опускает Джареда в «гнездо» из подушек, осторожно поддерживая шею, пока не решает, что тому достаточно удобно.  
  
— Дженсен, больно… — снова выдыхает Джаред. Будто это и так не заметно!  
  
На сей раз Дженсен отводит волосы с его лба и не сразу убирает руку.  
— Ясное дело. Сам виноват, нечего устраивать борьбу в тесном помещении, балбес!  
  
Он щелкает Джареда по носу, дожидается появления слабой улыбки и сонного моргания и выпрямляется. Смотрит на свои часы — гадство, уже правда пора идти...  
  
Дженсен поднимается и окидывает взглядом комнату: телефон, вода и все необходимое остальное в пределах досягаемости Джареда.  
  
— Слушай, придется оставить тебя в надежных руках… — он косится на работающий без звука телевизор, — ...«Звездного крейсера "Галактика"». Так что не упрямься, поспи, а я вернусь через пару часов. Если тебе что-то понадобится, звони Даниэле, ладно? — Он ждет ответа — и не получает. — Джаред?..  
  
— Ага, да. Хотя... сеня у нас с т’бой выход, да?  
  
— Только если ты до того времени поспишь.  
  
Джаред склоняет голову набок, будто серьезно рассматривает варианты. Позже Дженсен наверняка посмеется над этим.   
  
— Лан’. Только… помоги, а? — Джаред приподнимает бедра и тянется левой рукой к пуговице на джинсах. — Пиздец как жарко так спать…  
  
Дженсен возвращается к кровати. Хрен с ним, там внизу Миша может продержаться еще немного.  
  
Он стаскивает с Джареда джинсы, оставляя трусы и носки. Выглядит смешно, так что носки Дженсен тоже стягивает. Указывает на рубашку:  
— Что скажешь, хочешь снять?  
  
Джаред улыбается, тепло и глупо:  
— О да, детка.  
  
О боже...  
  
— Сиди спокойно, а? Дай я…  
  
Дженсен пытается высвободить его из правого рукава как можно безболезненней, а Джаред, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, поглаживает его бедро здоровой рукой. Ах да, точно: от любых обезболивающих тот расплывается по ближайшей поверхности, пока боль не начнет ослабевать.   
  
Джаред вздрагивает и шипит, и Дженсен замирает. Тот тяжело дышит ему в шею, тепло и влажно.  
  
— Прости, — Дженсен гладит его по спине и продолжает.  
  
— Ну вот. Готово.  
  
Довольный результатом, он помогает Джареду улечься снова, приспосабливает очередную подушку ему под локоть — это поможет снять напряжение в руке… и черт, теперь действительно пора.  
  
Глаза Джареда закрыты, дыхание выровнялось, так что Дженсен не дыша крадется к двери.  
  
— Дженсен?  
  
… и-и-и Джаред все еще не спит! И тянется к нему.  
  
Устоять Дженсен не в силах, чтоб его.  
  
— Джаред, мне нужно идти. Твои восторженные фаны уже штурмуют входы.  
  
— П’шли они. Оставайся, ты классно пахнешь.  
  
Сказать, что это не заманчиво звучит, значило бы солгать. Джаред на грани сна, заторможенный и любвеобильный, и разница в часовых поясах — такое искушение разуться и вытянуться на кровати...  
  
Но люди купили билеты. Дорогие, между прочим. Копили деньги, летели издалека… А потому, как всегда, когда один из них выбывает, долг другого — принять эстафету.  
  
Дженсен неохотно встряхивается.  
— Надо идти.  
  
Джаред улыбается, и улыбка действительно укуренная. Он хватает Дженсена за рубашку, притягивает ближе.  
— А поцеловать? — торжественно говорит он.  
  
Дженсен возводит глаза к потолку. Позже он Джареду это припомнит. Потом наклоняется и быстро его чмокает.  
— Пожалуйста, Ромео. Теперь можно идти?  
  
— Не-а. По-настоящему.  
  
Дженсен качает головой, но делает как велено. Чувствует, как губы Джареда раскрываются, когда он запускает руку ему в волосы, углубляя поцелуй. И не убирает — слегка поскребывает ногтями кожу, гладит большим пальцем висок. Их языки сплетаются, и к тому времени как поцелуй заканчивается, оба — и он, и Джаред — слегка задыхаются.  
  
— Ну как, теперь по-настоящему? — улыбается Дженсен.  
  
Джаред кивает и отпускает его рубашку.   
  
Дженсен доходит до двери — и оглядывается. Это всего лишь вывих плеча, и то, что его все равно тянет остаться, — просто глупость. Он знает.  
  
— Что? — Джаред все еще смотрит на Дженсена.  
  
— Ничего, — Дженсен выразительно поднимает палец и делает строгое лицо: — Спи давай.  
  
Джаред посылает ему воздушный поцелуй, но послушно закрывает глаза и ворчит:   
— Тогда вали и не мешай.  
  
— Засранец, — с нежностью произносит Дженсен.


End file.
